Maxine Caulfield (Alternate)
|image = |caption = |fullname = Maxine CaulfieldMaxine's happy birthday card |realname = Maxine Caulfield |nicknames = Max Mad Max |born = September 21, 1995Texts sent by Max's mother and father are dated 9/21 Arcadia Bay, Oregon |age = 18 |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = American |family = Vanessa Caulfield (mother) Ryan Caulfield (father) |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club Member''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" |firstapp = "Episode 4: Dark Room" |lastlapp = "Episode 4: Dark Room" |voiceactor = Hannah TelleLife Is Strange (20014 Video Game) |percapactor = Serena de MourouxSerena DeMouroux (left, dark hair) and Gabrielle Hersh (right, blonde hair) }} Maxine Caulfield is the alternate counterpart of the original Max Caulfield. She was created when the original Max Caulfield traveled back in time to 2008 and prevented the death of William Price, which resulted in a divergence from the original timeline. Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" The childhood friend of Chloe Price, Maxine moved to Seattle with her parents and later returned to her hometown of Arcadia Bay in 2013 to attend Blackwell Academy. She is a member of the Vortex Club and friends with its primary members.Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" Because the circumstance of the original Timeline never came to pass, she does not possess the ability to manipulate time. Biography Early Life Maxine Caulfield’s life is largely the same as her original counterpart. She was born September 21, 1995 to parents Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield, in Arcadia Bay. She took an interest in photography at a young age after her parents gifted her an instant camera. Eventually would befriend another Arcadia Bay resident, Chloe Price, the daughter of Joyce and William Price. Timeline Divergence At some point in 2008, the original Max Caulfield possessed the alternate Maxine’s body on the day of William’s death. Hoping to spare the original Chloe Price the loss of her father, she prevented William from dying but hiding his keys and convincing him to take the bus to pick up Joyce, who had gone grocery shopping. Max’s actions created a divergence from timeline wherein Maxine’s life takes a slightly different path. With William’s survival, Chloe and Maxine remained close until Ryan and Vanessa moved to Seattle, presumably during the same year, 2008. Maxine lived in Seattle for five years. During that time, Maxine went on road trips and maintained a brief correspondence with Chloe. March 2013, William attempted to contact Maxine to let her know she could speak with Chloe, but she did not respond. Back to Arcadia Bay Sometime during the summer of 2013, Maxine presumably returned to Arcadia Bay. August 2013, Maxine finally contacted Chloe via text and made plans to hang out with her again. When Maxine began attendance at Blackwell Academy in September, she befriended the likes of Victoria Chase, Nathan Prescott and Taylor Christensen. Eventually, she became a member of the Vortex Club, despite the objections of member Courtney Wagner, who didn’t want Maxine included. September 21, 2013, she celebrated her eighteenth birthday with Victoria and Nathan, who bought her a fashionable straw hat after helping her with her wardrobe.Max's Journal: September 21, 2013 Her parents sent her birthday wishes and money to spend as a treat. Before the month was over, she went with Taylor to visit her mother in the hospital. When she used her mother’s card to buy more camera film, Vanessa became concerned with how much she was spending and suggested that Maxine switch to digital photography. Unlike the original Max, Maxine never befriended the likes of Warren Graham or Alyssa Anderson, but knew of at least Alyssa. On the day Maxine’s mother contacted her about her spending, Alyssa threw a roll of toilet paper at her and later questioned why she would hang out with Vortex Club members in a text. While Alyssa apologized, claiming Maxine wasn’t her intended target, Maxine warned her to not do it again. Maxine also went on to participate in the Everyday Heroes Contest and was preparing her submission, declining when Nathan invited her to eat at the Two Whales Diner. Events of Life Is Strange October 9, 2013, The original Max possesses her alternate counterpart a second time and discovers that her actions in 2008 changed the present of her timeline. When she visited the alternate Chloe, she discovered Chloe's father had survived, but unfortunately Chloe was confined to a wheelchair. She spent the rest of the evening with Chloe's family and reconnected with them. The next day, Max learned a little more about her relationship with Nathan and Victoria, the latter of which was concerned for her friend after she left the school so abruptly. At the Arcadia Bay Beach, Max learned about the car accident that paralyzed Chloe and that she was not friends with Rachel Amber, who was still missing in the new reality. In her Chloe's new bedroom, Maxine found brief mementos from Maxine who sent Chloe photographs and letters before returning to Arcadia Bay. The crushing debt both William and Joyce were facing led Max to believe that she had made the Price family's lives even harder by saving William. After acknowledging or refusing Chloe's request to be killed with morphine, Max returns to 2008 and allows the original timeline's events to recommence by letting William die. Back in the original timeline, Max operates under the belief that the alternate timeline had been erased but existed alongside the original. Characteristics Personality The Maxine Caulfield of the alternate timeline appears to have retained most of the personality traits and quirks of the original Max Caulfield. However, Maxine appears less attentive to her general environment around her. Where the original Max fell out of touch with Chloe, Maxine wrote handwritten letters to Chloe and sent photographs of her road trips to her. Judging from the conversations the alternate Chloe had with Max, Maxine was never told about Chloe's car accident and labored under the belief that no harm had come to Chloe. Where Maxine differs from the original Max, is her relationships with the students of Blackwell Academy. Where her original counterpart instinctively disliked the elitism and behavior of the Vortex Club members, Maxine gravitated toward them and became a member of their clique. She has a strong rapport with Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott, both of whom share in her interest in photography. She offers Taylor emotional support in place of Victoria with regards to the hospitalization of her mother. Additionally, Maxine barely writes in her journal, suggesting she is not as introverted and shy as her counterpart. Maxine uses recreational drugs, presumably bought from Frank Bowers, and drinks casually. Maxine's brief correspondence with Alyssa Anderson implies that her personality may be more line with original timeline's Victoria or Nathan. Trivia *While Maxine goes by her full name, she is still referred to as "Max". Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Vortex Club Members